choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Holiday Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Holiday and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished The Royal Romance 3) * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, use the same names from the first three books. * Let me rename them now. * I'll use the defaults. Choice 3 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 4 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new hairstyle. * No, I'll continue with my current hairstyle. Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 * Yes! * No, customize my king. Choice 7 * Yes! * No, I married someone else. Chapter One: '' 'Tis the Season'' Choices Choice 1 * A formal invitation. (No effect) Choice 2 * Silver Sapphire (�� 12 ) ( ) * Bluebelle (No effect) Choice 3 * It'll be unforgettable! (No effect) * Olivia's gonna put our rooms in a freezing dungeon. (No effect) Choice 4 * I've always been a big fan of mistletoe... (No effect) * I have a holiday cookie recipe that'll blow your mind. (No effect) * I'm ready to make some new traditions with you! (No effect) Choice 5 * Hot towel. (No effect) Choice 6 ' * That would be wonderful! (No effect) * But we don't need this much special treatment. (No effect) '''Choice 7 ' * Of course I'm on time! I'm your best friend! (No effect) * We weren't about to get on the Scarlet Duchess's bad side! (No effect) Although no effect either way, Olivia is saddened by the second option. Choice 8-10 are timed options. '' '''Choice 8 ' * Wait patiently... (No effect) * Cough nervously! (No effect) If the timer ends, you clear your throat. (No effect) '' '''Choice 9 ' * Keep waiting... (No effect) * Drink some champagne. (No effect) If the timer ends, you listen to Maxwell hum. (No effect) '' '''Choice 10 ' * Commit to waiting for the rest of the year... (No effect) * Break the awkward silence! (No effect) If the timer ends, Maxwell leaps to his feet and yells. (No effect) 'Choice 11 ' * We know you're not a traitor. (No effect) * We would never abandon you! (No effect) 'Choice 12 ' * Have a picnic on the ballroom floor! (No effect) * Keep it fancy! (No effect) 'Choice 13 ' * Dinner is served! (No effect) 'Choice 14 ' * Champagne! (No effect) * Sparkling cider! (No effect) 'Choice 15 ' * Cheers! (No effect) 'Choice 16 ' * A weirdly beautiful sentiment. (No effect) * Hardcore! (No effect) 'Choice 16 ' * Cut down a talon tree with everyone! (�� ) * Stay inside. ( ) 'Diamond Choice 1 ' * Golden Glaive! (No effect) * Cool Sword! (No effect) * Very Practical Axe! (No effect) Although all options have no effect, Olivia is unimpressed if you choose the axe. '' '''Diamond Choice 2 ' * Olivia! (No effect) * Maxwell! (No effect) 'Diamond Choice 3 ' * LI! '' (No effect) * Me! (No effect) * Friendship! (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 ' This is a timed choice. '' * Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Slip! (No effect) ''If the timer ends, the thorns snag you and trap you in place. '' '''Diamond Choice 5 ' This is a timed choice. '' * Reach for Olivia's hand * ''If the timer ends, the sap hits your clothing. '' '''Diamond Choice 6 ' * Some snow! * My weapon! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * My fist! (No effect) " " '''Diamond Choice 7 * A GROUP HUG! (No effect) * Hot drinks! (No effect) Choice 17 * Mulled Wine (No effect) * Warm Cranberry-Apple Cider (No effect) Choice 18 * Olivia! (No effect) * Lythikos! (No effect) * The holidays! Choice 19 * Go for a romantic holiday stroll with LI! (�� ) * Turn in. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 ''' * It's like a perfect fairytale! (No effect) * Which means no one will hear what we get up to... '''Diamond Choice 2 * Kiss him/her slow and sweet. * Kiss him/her passionately! Diamond Choice 3 * Let's make love... * I want you to hold me. Diamond Choice 4 * It's perfect. (No effect) * Let's move to that comfy looking blanket on the floor... Diamond Choice 5 * To stay just like this. (No effect) * To be on top! (No effect) 'Diamond Choice 6 (''Liam) ' * Even more than the mountains of royal gifts? (+soulmates) * How can you be so commanding and so sweet at the same time? (+soulmates) ''" " Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance